Downtown Assault
Downtown Assault is the fifth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in a building. Go forward to get out of it, then take a right. There will be a hill and an apartment building on the right. Go up the hill while sticking to the right. When at the base of the apartment, go right and go up the stairs. There will be two troops firing from windows. Take them out before being noticed, then go up to the top. There are two troops at the top, eliminate them with the SMG. Image:daspawn.png|Spawn. Image:datoapartment1.png|Going to apartment 1. Tank 1 After clearing out the apartment, a tank will roll up from the destroyed train car. Get out of the apartment and across the street to a doorway on the right. Go inside the building, then take a left when getting to the end. The player will then be inside a bathroom with two sticky bombs. Grab them and go back outside. Toss a smoke grenade in front of the tank, and when the screen is up, run towards it. Plant the bomb on the treads. If the player tries to place it on the back, it will result in running into an enemy respawn area and will be killed by the incoming enemies sniping from the respawner on top of the hill. Image:datobombs.png|Go across the street and enter the building on the right to find the bombs. Image:datobombs2.png|Go into the building. Image:dabombs.png|The bombs. Image:datank1.png|The first tank. Apartment 2 Once the tank is out, go back to the building that had the sticky bombs, but this time the door near the bathroom will be opened. Follow it into a windowed room. The player's next objective is across the street with an MG42 to it's right, but don't get out here; there's a much better path to the objective. Instead, go left until coming to another opening, and follow it to a small room with an open window. This is the opening to utilize. Even before getting out, the troops in the apartment will notice the player, toss a smoke grenade before leaving. When it's up, run across the street. When near the apartment, there is a hole on the right. There's a troop to the left of the hole. Try to take them out before the hole, but be aware that they might try to throw a grenade. If a grenade is thrown, run out into the street instead of going in. Now that the first floor has been cleaned out, the player will have to take the second one. Get near the staircase at the end of the apartment. When close, all enemy troops will toss grenades. Run back and wait for them to explode. When the grenades are gone, move so that the right wall on the second floor is visible, and throw a few grenades so that they bounce off the wall and land near the troops. Hopefully, they'll take out all of the troops, but if not, run up the stairs and take out the survivors. Image:daapartment2.png|Apartment 2. Image:datoapartment2.png|Go through this window to get to apartment 2. Image:daapartment22.png|At the left-side entrance. Image:dagoingtostairs.png|Going to the stairs. Image:dalotsofgrenades.png|This is getting silly. Destroying the Ammo Depot Near the windows on the second floor is a sniper rifle. It'll be very useful for the upcoming maps. On the right wall will be a doorway to enter. The player will be in a room with two MG42s. Volsky will take the left one, so grab the right one. Volsky will tell the player to aim at the ammo depot to the left, but there are troops on the right side, near and inside the grey ruined building that will return fire, so target them first. Keep firing until the right side is cleared out, then turn to the left. The troops inside the ammo depot will be hiding behind the windows. The end of this mission is near when a truck filled with troops will drive up. When Volsky tells the player there's a tank, get off the MG42 and stay away from the corner on the right. The tank will blow up the corner, allowing the player to proceed. Image:dasniperrifle.png|The sniper rifle on the second floor. Image:damg42s.png|The MG42s. Image:darightside.png|Focus on the right side first... Image:daleftside.png|...then turn to the left when the right has been cleared out. Tank 2 When the player is on the ground, go into the grey building and eliminate any threat inside. After that, take a right, and the player will be in a park with the tank on the right side. Toss a smoke grenade, then run up to and put the bomb on it. It might take a few tries. If the tank moves, predict where it's going, hop into the park, take down any enemies, then intercept it and put a bomb on the tank. Depending on how much space there is, the player may want to toss a smoke grenade to conceal any movement. Image:datotank2.png|Go through the grey building to get to the tank. Image:datank2.png|Tank 2. Image:datank2running.png|Tank 2 running away. Image:dapark.png|The park. Exit After destroying the tank, go the upper right-hand corner and follow the path until inside a room with a ruined floor, which is the exit. Image:datoexit.png|To the exit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer